Hotch's daughter
by team stark 4eva
Summary: Haley is the daughter of Hotch and likes Reid if only the job of a profiler was easy.
1. Chapter 1

Hotch's daughter

Hotch was so nervous, his daughter Haley was starting the BAU today and their history is a definite reason to worry. But Haley on the other hand was so excited; her dad had told her stories about it when she was first adopted her when she was 7. Both Hotch and Haley were in the elevator when it froze "oh CRAP" Haley said.

Then her phone rang, it was Garcia naturally "go for me Garcia" she answered. "Sorry 'bout the elevator the whole buildings out of power, but Reid and Morgan are trying to pry the door open" Garcia replied as Haley sighed in relief "get the outer door open and then we'll be good."

After a few minutes she replied "your good." Hotch pushed the escape hatch and helped Haley up, and then jumped out. About 5 feet up was Reid's worried face. Haley grabbed his hands as he hoisted her up. When she got up he held her tightly as Morgan helped Hotch up. "Thank you," she whispered, "your welcome I couldn't let my best friend die." They pulled apart as Morgan said, "Just think the days just started."

Thanks for reading and I don't own criminal minds please review.


	2. Chapter 2

After they all settled down and walked to the conference room they started the case. "This is Abby McGuire she was fond in her room murdered, she was harassed then stabbed to death. This is the most resent of 7 murders, all were in their late twenties with dark hair." Said JJ looking at Haley much lick the rest of them were. "Will you stop looking at me please your creeping me out"? Everyone but Reid averted his or her gaze. "So Mr. Crap head hates women, lovely," Haley stated. "Well I never would have guessed that" a jeering voice called from the door.

Haley froze and hissed from clenched teeth "what are you doing here James." "Just visiting my girlfriend." " I told you we're through," she hissed "guys ill be back after I get a point to Mr. thick head. Ok?" it was JJ who answered, "Sure hay come back soon." As soon as they got into Haley's office he slapped her across the face " did you tell them."


	3. Chapter 3

"No I didn't tell anyone, please don't hurt me again" Haley pleaded " I don't know just for talking back how about another scar for the collection, As he held a razor blade. "Remember not to screa" he was cut off as the door broke open to revile a very ticked Reid." Let. Her. Go" he spat furiously through he teeth. "What are you gonna do shoot me you don't even have your gun," James jeered. He barely got the words out before Spencer launched himself at him. They were rolling all around the room when Reid got the upper hand and pinned him (even if he was twice his size).

Reid only when Morgan and Hotch took him, and after he released him Reid pulled Haley into a tight hug "you ok Haley he didn't hurt you did he" Reid asked " yes I'm fine." Then Hotch had to ruin the moment as he walk out the door Haley sighed and said "come on I may be his daughter but that give neither of us an excuse." Reid smiled and said " I know but first…." He leaned down and kissed her.

Hey well that's the third chapter please read and REVIEW with ONLY constructive criticism (translation NO FLAMES)


	4. Chapter 4

First came shock, then the fear, finally the most over powering emotion love. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his around her waist. "Reid hal… I knew it" they jerked away to the team standing there "uhhhhh ummmmmmm aren't gonna get on the jet." Haley said. Morgan smirked "we were until we saw something distracting."

Haley waked over to JJ and Elle "well we'll be on the jet don't take to long." They barely had gotten on the plane when they asked the question "what happened tell us everything" Haley took a deep breath "well after everyone left hotch said 'come on you two we have to get on the jet' then I said to Reid 'come on I may be his daughter but that doesn't give ether of us a freebee' then he smiles at me and said 'I know but first' then he kissed me." the other two smiled "wow are you two a thing now" she looked nervous "only if he wants to be". Just then the guys entered the jet.

Reid walked over to Haley and gently pulled her onto his lap when Morgan said "ok I'm happy for you guys but please no mushiness" Reid blushes but doesn't let go, "h h Haley will you be my girlfriend" he stuttered Haley smiled "of course I will" she replied.

He leans down and kisses her forehead as everyone cheers (yes even hotch). You know Hay I'm not gonna let you out of my sight until this guys behind bars…I cant lose you. Your to important to me." Haley looks at him and smiles "I would expect nothing less form the great Spencer Reid"

So how you guys like it please review. You know just click on the little button below just no flames.


	5. Chapter 5

AN I don't own criminal minds

So after they got off the jet they immediately stared the case. Well they would have but Morgan and Hotch got lost, "DAD! Its 2739 beach st. not elm! God!" Haley half yelled into the phone while Reid was just sitting there laughing his head off "if your not here in 5 minuets we're going in without you"

5 minuets later

Reid and Haley knocked on the door of the victim " dr. Reid and dr. hotchner FBI we would like to ask you a few questions." The lady was surprised "aren't you a little young" Haley sighed, "yes we are now please can we ask you some questions" now it was her turn to sigh, "I guess" then the interrogation began 3 hours later

"Hey spenc can you keep it up I'm going for a walk." Haley asked Reid who looked wary of letting her go alone. But he whispered "ok but be careful" then kissed her lightly on the lips. He held her against his chest and muttered "I love you" then let her go.

She watched him leave then started in the opposite direction. Suddenly she was grabbed and pulled into an alleyway. She did the only natural thing, she screamed until her mouth was covered "shut up or die." She felt a sharp pain as he kicked her and another as a hit. After a long and painful beating she heard the best thing ever "let. Her. GO." She heard her guardian angel Reid. The unsub smirked "why don't you just make me" with that he threw Haley into a wall and Reid shot him.

Hey guys what do you think review without flames please and thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own criminal minds and it makes me so sad.

"Haley, Haley please wake up," Haley heard Reid beg as she came to. "R Reid is that you. What happened" she had hardly gotten the words out when Reid pulled her into a tight hug. "Yes, yes it's me oh my gods I love you are you ok."

"I love you to, and yes I'm ok its just that my head kills." Reid chuckled without humor " I wonder why. You were just thrown into a wall by a guy twice your size." She smiled slightly as they stayed together until the ambulance came

3 weeks later "ok guys today's the day Haley comes back." Hotch stated to the team who wore identical grins. "Good I missed my little sister figure" Morgan said. "I miss my baby girl" Garcia and JJ said at the same time. "Well if you missed me so much just come up and hug me" they heard Haley's voice in the door way "HALEY" Garcia and JJ screamed as they hugged her. "Hey you two leave some of her for me" Morgan said smiling.

Morgan hugged her and Reid said "yo Morgan give her here I missed my girl". Haley giggled, "Well then get over here and hug me." They hugged for a long time "hey Haley your back I thought after your first case you'd never come back" Gideon said. Reid kept his arms around her waist as she answered, "yeah it takes more then a 200 pound guy and a brick wall to break my spirit." Gideon smiled "of course' so JJ what do we have." JJ jumped clearly caught off guard "um oh yeah there have been a string of murders with girls with brown hair and green eyes and 5 feet 4 inches."

They all looked at Haley because that was a perfect description of her. "Hey can I see the pictures of the victims JJ" Haley asked. "Sure… here you go" JJ said giving her the pictures. "Oh no. This is James and I know what he wants. He wants me; he's killing people that could be my twin. He's working his way up to me and…

Ohh cliffy couldn't help it so tell me if you liked it without flaming next chapter will be longer.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own criminal minds. I wish I owned Reid but I don't.

Last time "He's working his way up to me and…"

"I am gonna stop him" before she got another word out came Reid's and Hotch's over whelming response "NO YOUR NOT PUTTING YOUR SELF IN DANGER AGAIN THAT WHY YOU WERE GONE FOR THREE WEEKS!" Haley flinched at the pitch of their voices

"Reid dad I know that but its my fault if he didn't think I was alive he wouldn't have killed all those women. DON'T YOU DARE SAY ITS NOT MY FAULT WHY DO YOU THINK I DIDN'T LAVE HIM SOONER. HE HAS MULTIPUL PERSONALITIES! Also he's been trying to kill me forever."

Every one was shocked (Reid flinched he didn't like people with multiple personalities.) Haley stopped only when Reid pulled her onto his lap. "Shhh its ok shh calm down" to everyone's surprise Haley calmed down. "Do you want to see what he did to me" she untangled herself from Reid and pushed up her sleeve. She had scars up and down her arms (some overlapped each other) "and that's just my arms I have them all over my body."

Reid wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on his lap as for the first time since she was adopted she cried. Soon she ran out of tears and wiped her eyes, "I have a way to stop him but your not gonna like it neither of us are."

Three hours later

Haley was wondering the streets alone when she heard a scream. She ran to the source and saw James cutting a girl who could be her twin if she was 40. "James back away from the girl and put down the switch blade" he looked back at her and said "why should I you'll never love me again. You have Reid" he sneered his name.

He took a deep breath then smiled and said in a rough voice "but you cant go back to him if your dead" Haley looked back at him and said "well then I'm going down fighting" James launched himself at her. She easily and punched him as he passed he jumped again this time Haley grabbed him by the throat and backed him into a wall.

"Move and your neck snaps" James managed to choke out "do it you know you want to' Haley looked thoughtful then said while cuffing him "your death is the judges decision not mine". As she finished cuffing him Reid, Morgan, and Hotch showed up "nice move keeping your phone on" Haley nodded only paying attention to Reid.

Hotch took James and Morgan took the girl. Reid looked at Haley "why did you do it. I could have lost you there.' He said, " I know but I had to try. I'm sorry I scared you Reid." She hated ho broken he sounded it broke her heart. She closed the few fee between them and hugged him "if I didn't do it Reid you would have died and couldn't let that happened I love you too much to lose you." " Love you please don't do that to me again." He noticed that she was crying.

"Don't cry," he said kissing away the tears " I love you to Reid" he smiled and spun her in a circle she giggled and held on tightly. " Come on before Hotch sends a search party" Reid chuckled "yeah it would suck if I was charged for kidnapping you." She giggled, "I wouldn't mind if you did" he chuckled and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Come on or do I have to carry you" she looked wary "Reid you wouldn't dahh! Put me down! Reid put me down"

"Not until you start calling me Spencer" "Spencer put me down" "no" "why" I like to carry you is that a crime" Haley blushed and hid her face in the crook of his neck and soon fell asleep "hey Hotch I'm gonna take Haley home" " ok just don't leave her" "wouldn't think of it."

so what did you think review, please no flames.


	8. Chapter 8

Me: hey ya'll I'm back

Random person: I HATE YOU Y DIDN'T YOU UPDATE?

Me: so sorry to everyone I lost all train of thought on this story and it would have physically pained me if I put an A/N so I didn't PS I don't own criminal minds

On the ride back to the Hotchner household Reid kept looking over at Haley's sleeping form lost in thought. _God look at her she is so amazing and she loves me! _He looked away to check the road and looked back she stirred then stretched and opened her eyes.

"Reid watzhappin?" she asked tiredly. He chuckled "oh not much only halfway to you house" she was shocked.

"Wow I really did nod off sorry about that Reid"

"Hey I told you to call me Spencer not Reid it makes me feel happier if you do that" Haley punched his arm softly and put her head on his shoulder. He smiled and put and arm around her.

They spent the rest of the ride in total silence a nice one though. But the happy illusion was shattered as soon as they reached her house.

"The door is open Spencer what's going on?"

"I don't know but I will find out." He said to her. They got out of the car silently and looked around the area carefully. Nothing stirred at all and it was almost silent except for…BEEP BEEP BEEP. Haley then had a bad feeling and looked under the car "BOMB" Reid pulled her back quickly inside the house.

Fire, shrapnel car parts all rained down outside while inside three people held tight to one another. Spencer, Haley and jack (who they found inside) eventually calmed down and got back to their senses.

"I'll call hotch and tell him what happened while I do that Haley scout out the house and jack stay with me" he said taking charge which the other two were grateful for,

"Spencer we totally have a case now don't we?"

"yes Haley we do now" he said with black humor evident in his voice

me: sorry for the length I'm almost done with the next chapter so plz hang in there with me REVIEW WITH NO FLAMES AND I MIGHT UPDATE TOMAROW!


	9. Chapter 9

Me: thank you everyone for the reviews and ill try to make the chapters longer when I can PS I don't own criminal minds no matter how much I want to. Btw I have a strict no cussing rule.

"Hey Hotch um yeah the car we had blew up"

"WHAT HAPPENED SPENCR REID ARE YOU AND HALEY OK GOD DANGIT TELL ME!"

"Yes me and Haley are fine and so is jack."

"Thank god wait what car did you take?"

"Mine and Haley's wh, oh I see."

"We'll be right there." Hotch said and hung up. Reid shook his head and shut the phone. "Jack your daddy's silly did you know that"

"Yep sissy is too" he replied smiling

"I heard that" she called from the top of the stairs.

"No ones in the rest of the house not even the baby sitter. She was 5'9, blonde, and defiantly pretty. Reid we have another victim and another 7 days to find her."

"Well we better get cracking" a new voice exclaimed which they all new.

"Dang Godzilla got her fast." Haley and Jack exclaimed simultaneously making Reid laugh and wrap his arms around her. "So I'm a god now!"

"God of morons!" they exclaimed. Making Reid laugh again and kiss her lightly on the lips.

"Wow guys really and Reid if you don't back up I will cut off your hands." Hotch said laughing lightly but still completely serious.

"Dad!" the little Hotchners called and hugged him. He held them both close.

"Your ok both of you." He said. Then let them go.

"Let's get started then." Haley rolled her eyes, grabbed the print dusting kit and got to work.

"So with the other victims they had a week before they turned up dead. So we now have 7 days."

"Got one" Haley called.

"I'll take it back to the lab and run it through."

"Can you take Jack to Garcia and have her watch him I'm sure she wont mind." Hotch asked her.

"Fine I'll do that but the rest f you don't do anything stupid. That's my job." Everyone laughed and said good-bye.

At the lab

"Got the match it's Jimmy-Ray Johnson. That's James's uncle. Well I have a motive too this is just explaining it's self." Haley said over the phone to the rest of the team.

"I'll get the warrant you meet me there."

"Ok but no stupid moves!" all of them yelled.

"Fine but the same goes to you guys as well." She said and hung up.

At the unsubs house

Haley got there to see the rest of the team and greeted them.

"Lets go" she said and walked up to the house and pulled out her gun. As soon as she got to the door she kicked it down and entered. She then saw Jim on the girl he just kidnapped. But as soon as he saw Haley he jumped off and charged. Two shots ran out and Jim fell to the ground dead. Reid and hotch both had their guns up with their fingers on the trigger.

"He's dead. But which one of you killed him?" Haley asked.

"We shot at the same time." Hotch said.

"Well I'm thankful to both of you" Haley said.

"He almost hurt our girl we weren't gonna let that happen we care too much for you" Reid said right before Haley kissed him.

Me: well that's it hope you like it was longer. REVIEW WITH NO FLAMES AND IDEAS PLZ.


	10. Chapter 10

10 YEARS LATER

Me: this is my epilogue for this story. Don't kill me for ending it.

"Haley you look great." JJ said, as they got ready. Haley smiled back at her and shook her head.

"I can't believe that this is mine and Spencer's 5 year anniversary already" Haley stated in amazement. JJ and her both laughed and then JJ left to go out with will.

She went down to open the door to find her husband sitting on his favorite chair with a smile on his face.

"Would you like to join me on our little date tonight Mrs. Reid." He playfully asked her with a very small amount of teasing in his voice.

"Why yes Mr. Reid I would if you don't mind."

"I love you. You do realize this right?"

"Yes I do Reid and I have something to tell you." She said with a shaking voice.

"What is it?" he asked as he held her closely.

"Reid I'm pregnant." She said barely able to breath. He looked at her and captured her lips in his showing her how much he really cared for her in one simple action

"I'm so glade."

9 months later

"do you have a name for her yet Haley?" JJ asked her as the rest of the team saw the newest Reid.

"Well I was thinking Diana." Haley replied with her eyes on Spencer. He looked up at her with teary eyes.

"That's a great name love." He said and picked up Diana Haley Reid his new daughter.

"Neither of you will have to worry you will be protected." He said to both his girls.

"Always" he whispered.

Me: well that epilogue royally sucked oh well then there you have it Hotch's daughter is officially finished but I am probably going to make a one shot of when Haley was adopted so keep an eye out.


End file.
